


Filling the Gap

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Hannibal, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Lady Murasaki is human garbage, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, Night Terrors, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Surrogacy, Teenage Drama, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every night for the past few weeks Lady Murasaki had been awoken in the middle of the night by her nephew, Hannibal Lecter screaming bloody mary for his dead little sister Mischa. However, tonight Hannibal isn't crying out for his sister, he is crying out for his 'mama'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



 Lady Murasaki had been awoken in the middle of the night by her nephews panicked sobs, since he had moved in with her this had become something she had grown quite accustom to. Well not exactly this per say, she had been used to being awoken by his blood curdling screams. This time was different however, he wasn't screaming out for his sister but instead he was actively whaling for his mother.

“MAMA! MAMA!" his sorrowful cries pierced the air, Murasaki rolled out of bed and drudged her way down to hall to Hannibal's bedroom. Just as she expected, Hannibal was thrashing in bed, sobbing, snot pathetically dribbling down his face that was red from crying. Despite the ruckus he was raising, the boy was still fast asleep. Murasaki sat on the edge of his bed and gently shook him by the shoulders to wake him up. Hannibal's eyes slowly opened, red and watering.  "Mama.." he whimpered still half asleep, before being jolted fully conscious at the realization of what he said and to whom. "I-I I'm so sorry I meant to say Murasaki I-I-I was only dreaming- I didn't know you were here I didn't mean to- I am so sorry" He babbled on, tears pouring from his eyes in shame. While Aunt Murasaki was very much a mother figure to him, she was not his mother, he was too old to have any need for one, he was a big boy now. "I am sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" Murasaki slowly reached her hand up to touch Hannibal's check and wiped away his tears, shushing his excessive babbling.

"shhhh, there there little one," she cooed, Murasaki brought her hand up to Hannibal's soft brown hair and gently stroked it. Hannibal found her tender touch and words incredible soothing and leaned in to her hand. "Mama is here, Mama is going to protect you." And with that, Murasaki had Hannibal in the palm of her hand; he immediately pulled himself closer to her, Murasaki guided him into position so that his head could rest against her chest whilst she supported his legs. This was very new and yet strangely nostalgic for Hannibal, as it had been countless years since his mother-his real mother, last held him like this.

On grey rainy days in the old family castle, the days where the wind would rustle the tree branches up against the window, the days when the was shattered by lightning which was then followed by thunder, sometimes it would be a deep rolling sound like a stampede of wild buffalo, other times it would be the same smashing sound as when a very young Hannibal would smash metal pots against each other. On those days his mother would often hold him in her rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth causing the old wooden floorboards to creek every so quietly. The dim warm light from the fire place illuminated his mother's face, making her appear all the more beautiful to the young boy and Hannibal would snuggle up against him and listen to the sound of her heart beat.

_Ba dum ba dum._

 Hannibal would often be soothed to sleep by the sound; the rhythm was firm and consistent giving him something to ground himself to.

But at the same time, this was the first time since the 'incident' he had felt truly safe. It just felt so nice. It felt nice for Hannibal to be vulnerable, to give in admit to himself he was small and fragile, and to be okay with that; because right now in this occasion he was safe and he did not have to be strong , for he knew that his mama was going to protect her little boy. Murasaki slowly rocked Hannibal in her arms until he fell asleep. When she had come to check on the boy she was not anticipating this, but his innocence and the longing in his soft brown eyes had touched her in such a way that she could not resist playing along, and she would not be being completely honest with herself if she did not admit that being called ‘mama’ by him may or may not have ignited her sexual desires that  she thought she had locked up inside her for good with the death of her husband. Once Hannibal was asleep Lady Murasaki gently laid him down back in bed, tucked him in, gave him a kiss on his forehead, and was able to leave the room knowing that for once, Hannibal would have sweet dreams.

Murasaki clambered back into bed smiling to herself, when she had first met Hannibal this was not what she had expected to become of them, but maybe she could have some fun with Hannibal in this state. She smiled blissfully as she remembered how helpless she he had looked, how much he depended on her. 

'mama...' his voice echoed in her head making her vag pulsate with desire to see the boy submit to her, and she would see to it that he would! She groaned at just the mere though of Hannibal being so vulnerable, the thought of him being completely at her mercy. Murasaki moved her hand down and to under her panties and stroked herself, moaning quietly. She wondered if he had been as turned on as she was. As she pulled her fingers out she contemplated how she would 'take care' of her little boy in the following days. She was his mama after all, she was all he had. Of course her little boy would be willing to do anything to please his mama.

 


End file.
